Holes 3
by cynthjl924
Summary: The Dtent boys are sent back to Camp Green Lake. A girl named Brooke aka Spirit finds out about a treasure her great grandmother had buried during Kissin' Kate Barlow's time. Just read it! And please review!
1. The Dtent girls

Here are the D-tent girls.

D-Tent Girls

Crystal Monroe- Nickname- Ace because she's extremely well at playing cards. Description- 5'7, dark eyes, dark skin, Jet black neck length hair. Crime- Gambling at school for money and other people's possessions. Age-16

Nina Sanchez- Nickname Dynasty because she comes from a rich family. Description- Puerto Rican, 5'6 Brown eyes, light brown skin, and brown shoulder length hair. Crime- She "broke" into her friend's father's safe and tried to "steal" his precious jewels. Age-17

Nicole Carter- Nickname- Nicky and Aqua Because Aqua is the color of her eyes and she loves anything that has to do with water. Description- 5'1, small and very thin, dark red shoulder length hair, Aqua blue color eyes and freckles. Crime- Broke into he neighbor's backyard and swam in their pool for the third time after she had been filed a restraining order. Age-14

Faith Hopes- Nickname- Fay and Sketch Because she's a really good drawer. Description- 5'9, Long black hair with purple streaks and green eyes. Crime- Painting on school building in the middle of the night with her friends. Age-18

Truth Hopes- Nickname Tru and Pyro Because she's obsessed with fire. Description- She's Faith's identical twin sister and she's pale. Crime- Attempting to burn down someone's house.

Christina Rodriguez- Christie or Bling. Because she is obsessed with jewelry. Description- Mexican, 5'5, tan skin, dark brown hair past her shoulders and hazel eyes. And she always wears jewelry. Crime- stealing a diamond necklace from JC Penny's. Age- 16

Brooke Evans- Spirit because she's usually full of spirit at the worst of times. She also used to be a cheerleader in her school. Description- 5'3, really long brown hair with blonde highlights, and brown eyes. She looks chubby but isn't. Crime- Underage drinking and breaking into a club. Age-15


	2. Chapter 1

Hi what's up! Um…. This is my first story ever on fan fiction and I'm terribly sorry if I'm so detailed in the story, because that's the way I am…. detailed. Ahem So…. Well… I **do not **own any of the Holes characters. I only own the characters that you did not see in the book! And I also own the plot! I really hope you people enjoy this story and here…. we go!!!

Camp Green Lake had changed since Stanley and his friends had left. Yes, it had been closed. But only for three months or so. It was re-opened when the judges didn't have other choices for kids when they were sent to court. Parents thought it was unfair for their children to be sent to jail for only stealing a pair of sneakers, shoplifting, or stealing food. A lot of them thought that their children should have two choices besides jail.

Thus, Camp Green Lake was re-opened. And it was better then ever. The government decided to re- hire Ms. Walker, since no one else would take the job as Warden. Ms. Walker had also decided to re-hire Mr. Sir and Mr. Pendanski.

The government had also given the Camp a lot to re-build the old run-down buildings. The buildings were no longer old and run- down, but freshly painted and re-paired. The Wreck Room now had a new pool table, a new television with cable, a small library, new couches, new chairs, and air-conditioning.

The tents were new and so were the cots. The Camp really changed from what it used to be. The boys who were now sent to Camp Green Lake felt more relaxed after digging.

They still had to dig, but this time it _really _was for building character. The government had also decided to open a girl's camp about mile away from the original Camp Green Lake. The Camp's warden was Ms. Donovan. Unlike Ms. Walker, Ms. Donovan cared and thought about the girls at her camp. Which was why she insisted on the government making the camp a bit more comfortable and relaxed then the other Camp Green Lake.

Ms. Donovan wanted exactly three buildings, and 7cabins. The first building was two stories tall and had two floors. The first floor was where the cafeteria was and the second was the Wreck Room. The Wreck Room was much better then the other one at the boy's camp and it was also much larger. It held a large library, a pool table, a 24-inch television, a stereo, 20 computers, about 10 couches, and it had air-conditioning.

The next building, which was smaller then, the first had one floor. It was the very large bathroom that the girls at the camp used. There were exactly seven shower stalls, bathroom stalls, seven sinks and one large mirror in that small building.

The last and smallest building was where the supplies and filing was kept. There was also an office in there where Ms. Donovan's special assistant took care of everything.

Five of the cabins were for the girls at the camp. There are seven girls in each cabin and each cabin is either labeled, A, B, C, D, And, E. The last two cabins were for the counselors and Ms. Donovan.

This really was a great deal for the girls at the camp. Yes, they did get a lot of treatment and luxury items thanks to Ms. Donovan, but the girls still got their punishment. They had to dig holes five feet deep and five feet wide.

After that they still had free time to do whatever they wanted until eight- thirty pm. They had to get up at about four o' clock in the morning and if they couldn't get up or were late for breakfast, then they would have to face the consequences with Ms. Donovan.

So what did you think? Did you like it? Did you hate it Am I a good writer? Whatever it is, please tell me in your reviews!


	3. Chapter 2

The girls at the camp didn't really know much about Ms. Donovan. All they knew was about their Warden was that she was sweet woman who really cared about their past and their problems.

The counselors at the camp didn't know much about Ms. Donovan either. And none of them dared to ask. The last person who asked her well… lets just say they didn't have too much of a future after that. The only person who seemed to know about Ms. Donovan was the Cafeteria lady; Ms. Jenkins and she never dared to tell anyone else about Ms. Donovan.

There were a lot of rumors about Ms. Donovan at the camp. The most common rumor that the girls and the counselors talked about was about Ms. Donovan being related to Kissin' Kate Barlow somehow. Some were of how Ms. Donovan's ancestors must have been in Kissin' Kate Barlow's gang 100 years ago.

But the girls nor the counselors were ever sure whether these rumors were true or not. And what had them pondering even more about this was the fact that Ms. Jenkins was the only person who knew the true past of Ms. Donovan. But what they didn't know was that one of the girls at the camp was linked to Ms. Donovan's past.


	4. Chapter 3

Hi guys. This is the third Chapter of my story. I really want to thank Zig Zag's favorite girl for reviewing my story. And if you're reading this ZZFG, I just want to let you know that I was going to make the D-tent boys come back to Camp Green Lake, so there you go! Um… I don't own anything that was in the original book or the second.

"You just had to steal that ipod! Didn't you Magnet!" yelled X-Ray as he and the rest of the D-tent boys were sitting in a dusty old yellow bus to an old place called Camp Green Lake.

Magnet remained quiet. Stanley finally spoke. He and Zero had been quiet throughout the whole bus ride. "I can't believe I'm going back I can't believe it." He said quietly shaking his head. Zero remained silent.

"Well, you better believe it, Caveman! We're going back to ol' Camp Green Lake and it's all thanks to Magnet!" said ZigZag sarcastically. The boys all groaned. "What I don't understand is why they would re-open Camp Green Lake!" said Armpit who had been deep in thought for a while.

"The government's crazy! The government was always crazy. That's why we got sent here the first time." said ZigZag seriously.

"You burned down a school building, Ziggy!" exclaimed Armpit.

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind if I got sent here for _that_." said Squid.

"Or a nuthouse!" said X-Ray.

The boys laughed except for Magnet, Stanley and Zero.

Magnet finally looked up at the boys. "Look, maybe they changed it, you know. Maybe they put air-conditioning and maybe we don't have to dig anymore! Caveman already found the treasure! Right, Caveman?" said Magnet excitedly looking Stanley.

Stanley looked at Magnet for a moment. He slowly nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah I guess. Maybe we won't have to dig anymore. What would the Warden want to look for? It does make sense."

"See! No more holes to dig! And we won't have to deal with Mr. Sir!" said Magnet excitedly.

X-Ray looked at Magnet then thought for a moment. "Yeah. I guess it won't be too bad. No more holes to dig and plus we won't have to deal with Mr. Sir, Mr. Pendanski, and the Warden anymore!" he said brightening up.

"You really think so?" asked Armpit looking up at X-Ray.

X-Ray shrugged his shoulders. "Well, there's no more treasure for the Warden to look for now. Caveman has it. Besides, the Warden's in jail now."

"Then what do you think they'll make us do?" asked Zero looking up at X-Ray. All of his friends looked at him. True, they had heard Zero speak more since they left Camp Green Lake, but now was the first time he was silent since Camp Green Lake.

X-Ray shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. But, whatever it is, I'm sure it'll be better than digging five foot holes."

"Hey! Wake up!"

"Huh, wuh?" asked Armpit sleepily. He and the rest of the boys had been sleeping on the bus after their long discussion on Camp Green Lake.

Zero and Stanley had managed to get up but the rest of their friends were still fast asleep.

"Wake up!" the guard shouted.

Squid quickly sat up alarmed while the other boys woke up. "What? We're here already?" he asked.

Armpit looked out the window. He could see the camp and all of the holes that were dug. He noticed that the camp was improved now. The rundown buildings were gone and put in place were new ones.

"It sure looks different." He said tiredly.

X-Ray looked out the window too. "Yeah, it actually looks decent!"

"What did I tell you boys?" the guard asked irritated.

The boys quickly got up and grabbed their things. The guard said nothing as he led the boys off the bus. As X-Ray stepped off the bus he looked around.

"I still see some holes. I think we still have to dig."

"Maybe, they're the same holes we dug when we left!" said Magnet quickly.

"Yeah, maybe" said X-Ray quietly.

Squid shook his head. "I doubt it." He murmured.

"I say we do what Twitch would've done." ZigZag murmured to Squid.

"Oh, yeah? What's that?"

"Get back on the bus, knock the bus driver out, and drive the bus back home."

"I say we beat the hell outa Magnet for gettin' us here."

ZigZag shrugged his shoulders. "That could work too."

As the boys followed the guard to the main office they all looked at each other concerned about coming back. True they had been here already. Some of them were longer than the others, but that doesn't mean they were ready for Camp Green Lake again.

Did you like it? Did you hate it? Tell me in your reviews!


	5. Chapter 4

Another chapter for you guys. And here it is! And I do not own the Hole characters or the Holes plot. Ques. (Do I have to say that every time I submit a new chapter?)

"Wake up girls!" sang Mrs. Applegate at four o' clock in the morning. She was D cabin's counselor at Camp Green Lake for girls. She was a short, plump, and cheerful woman with light red hair and warm brown eyes.

None of the girls answered, or woke up because they were fast asleep. Fortunately for Mrs. Applegate, she had her trusty foghorn in her hand, which could be heard about a mile away. She blew the foghorn and out came the loudest and most annoying sound that you wouldn't want to here while you were asleep at four o' clock in the morning!

The girls quickly scrambled out of bed without a word. They each walked over to their dresser drawers, grabbed their towels, toothbrushes, and other items and slowly marched out the door.

"Why does she always have to do that every single morning!" said Ace, a tall black girl with black hair in D cabin.

"Because she's crazy!" said Aqua, a small girl with dark red hair, also in D cabin. The D cabin group and the other groups were in the cafeteria eating their breakfast before they went out to dig.

"She just hates us." said Sketch a very tall girl with long black hair with purple streaks and lavender eye shadow. "You can tell. The only reason she's so god damn cheerful all the time is so she can keep her job. You know how Ms. Donovan doesn't like counselors who treat us bad. Remember the last person who was our counselor?"

"That woman was a witch! She was so evil! Even I couldn't stand it!" said Pyro quietly. She was Sketch's identical twin sister; except she didn't have purple streaks in her hair and she **_never _**wore makeup.

"I thought Ms. Donovan fired her because she asked her about her past and family and then when Ms. Donovan didn't tell her, she tried to find out by going in her cabin and going through her stuff?" said Aqua in one breath.

"Yeah. She fired her for that too!" said Sketch.

"Hmm. You know what I would really like to know?" asked Aqua.

"What?" said the girls.

"I wanna know what's with this whole Ms. Donovan thing. I wanna know what really happened. I wanna know if she really is a relative of Kissin' Kate Barlow. I wanna know -"

"If you could shut- up, because Ms. Thompson is coming this way. Maybe you could ask her." said Ace rather rudely.

Aqua glared at Ace. She hated being interrupted liked that.

"Hi girls! How's breakfast?" asked Ms. Thompson, making her way to the girls lunch table.

"Great, as usual" said Sketch nodding her head. "So, what're you –

"Um… Ms. Thompson, I have to ask you something." said Aqua with a grin on her face. Sketch rolled her eyes while Ace snickered.

"What is it, Aqua?" Ms. Thompson asked Aqua smiling. Like Ms. Donovan, Ms, Thompson also cared about the girls at the camp and she also knew all their names _and_ nicknames. But she especially knew the girls in D- cabin.

"Right. Okay, me and my friends were talking about Ms. Donovan and how lovely she is and how much she's done for us.( Ace coughed _very_ loudly.)" Said Aqua smiling sweetly. If there was one thing Aqua was terrible at, it was acting. She made everything seem so obvious that it was actually pretty funny. Aqua was about to get to the point when Ms Thomson cut her off.

"I know what's coming next." said Ms. Thompson chuckling. "You want me to tell all about Ms. Don-O-Vaan's biznaaaas! But you know what? I ain't gon' teeeeeell you!" said Ms. Thompson mockingly in a heavy southern accent.

All of the girls laughed. Ace laughed rather loudly and started singing "Rollout (my biznass)" by Ludacris. Aqua pouted. If there was one thing that she hated besides being interrupted was being laughed at after she was interrupted.

"Hah! You humor me child." Ms. Thompson chuckled. "I'll see you girls at dinner. Bye." And with that she left.

Aqua crossed her arms and pouted even more. Although she was fourteen, with her dark red pigtails and her pettiness she could've passed as an angry eight- year- old.

"Awwwwww!!! The little redhead is angwy!" said Ace still laughing.

"What evaw could it be, little Nicky!" said Dynasty, tall Puerto-Rican girl with light brown hair joining in.

Sketch laughed while her sister sat next to her carving a rude saying on the lunch table with her knife.

"Shut-up, you guys." said Aqua angrily.

Dynasty sighed. "Aqua, don't have to know every god danm thing that goes on in this camp."

"Yes she does." Said Ace chuckling. "That's what keeps her alive!"

Sketch burst out laughing. "That's true! That is so true!"

Dynasty tried not to laugh. "Look, Aqua, You're not the only who wants to know about these rumors. Everyone at the camp wants to know too, but Ms. Donovan nor Ms. Thompson will tell us. So, don't even bother asking or getting angry. It's a waste of time and…tears or whatever." She said as her voice trailed off.

"But, I just wanna know what's so personal about it! I mean was her past _that_ bad?" said Aqua.

Dynasty stared at her very hard. "You never admit when you're wrong, now do you?"

"Nope. "She neva eva does." said Ace.

"Oh, c'mon! Don't you guys want to know what really happened Ms. Donovan's ancestors and Kissin' Kate Barlow. Oh! And why Ms. Thompson has something to do with this?" yelled Aqua.

Everyone could hear her now.

"Aqua, give it a break. What happened happened. You don't _need_ to know about Ms. Donovan's ancestors, Ms. Thompson's ancestors _or_ Kissin' Kate Barlow." said Ace

What did you think? Did you like? Did you hate? Tell me in your reviews! (I gotta stop saying that


	6. Chapter 5

Here is the fifth chapter to my story. It takes place 100 years ago in where Camp Green Lake is. And………… here we go! Oh and thank-you for reading my story, danradcliffe-lover92! I didn't think anyone else would find my story interesting! That makes me feel so much better whenever someone reads my stories and says something nice about them and-I should get back to my story!

One hundred years ago Green Lake was the largest lake in Texas. Near the lake, there was small town. It was a very peaceful town with very nice people. (A/N: That was a taste of my writing when I get writers block. There's no cure for it. At least for me.) Everyone knew each other knew each other in the small town of Green Lake.

And everyone knew Sam the onion man and Miss Katherine Barlow the schoolteacher. While Katherine Barlow's spiced peaches were heaven on earth for the people in the town, Sam's onions took care of problems from lizards to sickness.

Sam and KatherineBarlow had started seeing more often. Sam had offered to fix the school in return for Katherine's famous spiced peaches. And soon Kate started falling in love with him. She knew she shouldn't fall in love with him, but she couldn't help it.

One night when Kate was going through schoolwork, her friends stopped by to see her. Their names were Shirley and Anna. Shirley was shorter then Anna. She was looked chubbier than Anna but wasn't. She had really long brown past her shoulders with natural blonde highlights and brown eyes. She was different from the other women in the town because she was usually up for anything and outgoing. Her parents thought that it Shirley should've been married by now, Shirley refused.

Anna was tall and _much_ older then Shirley and she was _very_ strict and stern. She was very tall, thin, and had straight light brown hair with sea blue eyes.

"Hello Ms. Ka-ther-ine! Anna and I decided to come and see you." Said Shirley loudly for some reason. She skipped over to Katherine's desk and hugged her.

Anna however stood where she was and murmured a small "Hello"

"Hello, Anna dear. What wrong?" Katherine asked Anna, letting go of Shirley.

"You see, Anna here claimed she saw you with Sam yesterday evening." said Shirley crossing her arms and sitting on top of Katherine's desk.

"Well, of course you would see me with Sam, Anna!" said Katherine letting out a small laugh. "He's fixing the school for me!"

"I know that!" said Anna testily. "Its just that, I saw you and Sam talking like were friends or something!"

"And what's so bad about that, may I ask?" said Katherine eyeing Anna.

"Oh honestly, Katherine! Are you blind! The man is a negro! You don't talk to Negroes! None of us do!" Anna yelled.

Katherine couldn't believe what was coming out of Anna's mouth. Anna had always been her friend. Although they had had theirs differences in the past they managed to work them out in the end and continue being friends. But, as Katherine thought about as, she realized that Anna had always been for slavery, so why would she accept the fact hat she and Sam were friends, or even in love?

Katherine took a deep breath. She had to stand up for what she thought was right. "Just because he has a different skin color, Anna, that doesn't mean we can't be friends! And I am certainly not going to let skin color ruin our friendship, like that!" Kate said calmly.

Anna shook her head vigorously. "I always thought you were a good woman, Katherine, but now I see that you were always a devil woman! You hypocrite! Making those spiced peaches and acting like you're some goody goody!" shouted Anna. It was very obvious that Anna was jealous of Katherine.

"Anna! Stop this talk at once! Katherine is your friend!" yelled Shirley getting up at once.

"I don't make friends with people who follow the devil and break the rules! And you don't talk to me like _that!_ I am years older than you child!" shouted Anna at the top of her lungs.

Shirley burst into tears. She was very sensitive and Anna knew that, but she didn't care.

Katherine was raged with anger, but she didn't show it. She just nodded her head. "Following the devil? That's what you think I'm doing. _Just_ because I'm not discriminating or mistreating someone who isn't my color. Is that right?" said Katherine with a soft voice, although you could tell she was furious.

"He is a Negro!" shouted Anna.

"His name is Sam!" yelled Katherine.

Shirley stopped sobbing and looked up at Anna. "I suggest that you apologize to Katherine for attacking her like this! She is your friend, Anna!" Shirley demanded.

"I ain't gonna apologize to _her_! I'm leaving!" said Anna.

"You better not tell anyone, Anna" Shirley shouted as Anna turned her back and started walking towards the door. "You know what will happen!"

Anna stopped in front of the door and turned to Katherine and Shirley. She had a smirk on her face. "Oh, I'm not going to tell anyone. I'm just going to wait for Miss _Katherine_ to ruin her own life. Bye, bye now." She said walking out the door.

What did you think? Ughhh My back hurts from writing this story. Did you like it did you bladdy bladdy blah hate it! You know what to do!


	7. Chapter 6

Hi! Now, I'm finally updating this story. I just took decided to take a very very very very very long break! So, here's the sixth chapter of the story.

"I can't believe we actually have to go to bed this early. It sucks!" Ace complained. She and the rest of the girls of Cabin D were in their cabin.

"Tell me about it! I'm eighteen, how do you think I feel!" Sketch agreed. She pulled out her sketchbook and pencil from her dresser drawer, climbed onto the top bunk, and sat down.

"My _brother _who's like _5 _doesn't go to sleep _this_ early!" said Spirit a short girl with brown hair and blonde highlights.

"I didn't know you had a 5- year- old brother?" said Bling an average looking Mexican girl with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. She was draped in jewelry.

Spirit shrugged her shoulders and smiled. "I don't! But if I did he _wouldn't_ go to sleep _this _early!"

Bling shook her head.

"Hey, what time is it?" Aqua asked.

Dynasty looked at her watch. "Eight fifteen"

"Fifteen minutes till bedtime. So, what do you guys wanna do til then?" Aqua asked.

"I don't know play cards?" Ace said shrugging her shoulders. She pulled out a deck of cards from her dresser drawer. "Anyone wanna play a game of spit and get their asses whooped?" she asked.

No one could hear her since Sprit had just let out a shrill scream.

"Everybody get out!" she shouted walking away from her dresser drawer.

"What! What is it- OH MY GOD! A YELLOW SPOTTED LIZARD!" Aqua shouted. She quickly ran out the door with the rest of the girls behind her.

"Oh my God! Spirit are you alright?" Bling asked as soon as they were outside

"Yeah. I'm fine! Oh my God! I thought it was gonna bite me or something!" Spirit exclaimed putting her hand to her heart.

"You guys, we've gotta tell the counselors!" Aqua exclaimed.

The girls nodded their head. They were about to walk on over to the counselors cabin when someone called after them.

"What are you girls doing out here this late! ("Are you for real!" said Ace) You should be in your cabins right now!" said Ms. Johnson, a woman with dark brown that was graying and brown eyes. She also had wrinkles.

"Ms Johnson!" Spirit exclaimed quickly walking over to the counselor. "Oh thank God you're . I found yellow spotted lizard under my dresser drawer earlier!"

"Nonsense! Why, if you were that close to a yellow spotted lizard you wouldn't be here right now!" said Ms Johnson. "Now get back to your cabin! All of you!"

"WHAT! I JUST SAW A YELLOW-SPOTTED LIZARD IN MY CABIN! AND YOU WANT ME TO GO BACK INSIDE!" Spirit shouted at the top of her lungs. "Oh my God! Now I _know _there's something wrong with you people!" she said shaking her head.

"Bridget-."  
"It's Brooke!"

"Okay listen _Brooke! _Like I just said: If you were that close to a yellow- spotted- lizard you wouldn't be here by now! So, go back-." She was cut off.

"Are you kidding me!' Ace exclaimed walking over to Ms. Johnson. "The girl said she saw a yellow spotted lizard and you don't believe her!"

"Crystal-" Ms. Johnson was cut off when she and the other girls heard screams coming from E cabin.

Ms. Johnson and the girls looked over at E cabin and saw the girls of Cabin E running out the cabin towards them. They all stopped in front of Ms. Johnson, unsure of what to say.

"Let me guess? One of you found a yellow spotted lizard in your cabin? Am I right?" said Ms Johnson putting her hands on her hips.

"It was two! They were under Foxtail and Snake's bed!" a girl with blonde hair and brown eyes exclaimed. She pointed to two girls who were still catching their breaths. One of them had a tattoo of a large snake on their right arm and the other had bright red hair and the tips of her hair were white like a foxes tail.

Ms. Johnson looked at Foxtail and Snake then turned to Spirit. She was going to say something when Ace cut her off.

"So, watcha gon' do now Ms. Johnson? Tell them to go back to their cabin?" Ace asked her.

Ms. Johnson gave Ace a look then turned to the other girls.

"Follow me." She said leading them to Ms. Donovan's cabin.

When they all reached Ms. Donovan's cabin, Ms. Johnson turned to them with a stern look on her face.

"You girls stay _right here!_" she ordered.

Ace rolled her eyes as Ms. Johnson walked up the three steps that led to Ms. Donovan's porch. "Pssshhhh! No I'ma run away!" she said so only Dynasty could hear her.

"With no water or food? Smart. Reeeal smart!" said Dynasty letting out a small laugh.

Ace shook her head and rolled her eyes once more. "What does she take us for? Idiots?"

Dynasty shrugged her shoulders.

Ms. Johnson opened the screen door and knocked on the wooden door. After about 3 minutes Ms. Donovan opened the door. She was an average looking woman with long light brown hair and light blue eyes. She had a few wrinkles on her face but they weren't _that _visible.

Ms. Johnson then stepped aside so she could step out of her cabin.

Ms. Donovan had a questionable look on her face as she looked at the 14 girls that were in front of her cabin. She closed the door behind her so the cold air from the air conditioning wouldn't get out.

"Wha- What's going on here?" she asked shaking her head. She turned to Ms Johnson. "Why are _all _these girls here? They should be in their cabins right now."

Ms. Johnson sighed. "I'm sorry to bother you like this, I really am. I assure you it's not my fault-" She put her hands to her hips.

Ms. Donovan crossed her arms. "Yeah you should be sorry! I was just in the middle of an important phone call! Now could you _please _tell me why all these girls are not in their cabins already!" She said impatiently.

"I was getting to that!" Ms. Johnson snapped.

Ms. Donovan looked taken aback. "Excuse me? You do know who I am, Sally."

Ace snickered. _"Sally!"_ Ms. Johnson shot her a look, but Ace paid that no mind.

"Yes I do, it's just that—."Ms. Johnson got cut off.

"Not another word, Sally! Just tell me what these girls are doing here!" Ms. Donovan said holding up her right hand.

Ms. Johnson sighed. "These girls both claim that they saw scorpions and yellow-spotted lizards in their cabins." She said gesturing to the girls of E cabin and Cabin D. She shook her head. "Honestly Carol, I don't know _where_ they came up with ridiculous-." She got cut off.

"Oh! So you're saying we're lyin' again!" Ace exclaimed taking three steps forward.

Ms. Johnson turned to Ace. " Are you questioning my authority, _again_!" she yelled.

"Well, you said I was lyin'!" Ace yelled back. She couldn't control her temper at this point.

"Chill Ace!" said Dynasty.

"You know I have a feeling you're gonna be here for a while." Said Ms. Johnson. Her eyes narrowed.

Ace snorted. "Is that supposed to be a threat?" She said this as if it were challenge.

Ms. Johnson laughed. " Honey, that's a promise."

"Oh please! Do you _really_ think I'm afraid of you?"

"You _should_ be afraid of me! Crystal I am an authority figure to you and when I-

"ALRIGHT! THAT IS ENOUGH!" Ms. Donovan shouted. Everyone turned to her. For a while everyone forgot she was there. "This is absolutely ridiculous! You two are _really _working my nerves! Every single day you two are yelling at each other!" She turned to Ace with a look of fury on her face. "Crystal, you should never talk to Ms. Johnson like that! You are only seventeen years old and you act as if you're forty!"

Ace crossed her arms and glared at Ms. Donovan. She opened her mouth to respond but Ms. Donovan cut her off.

"And don't you even think of talking back to me Crystal! You have a smart mouth and I don't like it! Every single day I get complaints from the counselors about your back sassing! It's rude, disrespectful, and disgusting! And you better stop it!" Ms. Donovan said sternly.

At this point, all Ace could do was cross her arms and lower her head. She couldn't even give Ms. Donovan one of her nasty looks.

No one said anything. This was the first time Ms. Donovan had ever spoken to Ace like this.

She turned to Ms. Johnson. "See? That's how it's done, Sally! You're in you're mid forty's! You can't just let these girls walk all over you-

"Yes I know, but-

"But nothing! When you argue with these girls like that you're on their level!" Ms Donovan explained. "And when you're on _their_ level, they won't look at you as an authority figure or an adult for that matter!"

"Thanks for the advice, Carol."

Ms. Donovan looked taken aback. "Why Sally, if I didn't know any better I would've thought that was sarcasm." Said Ms. Donovan quietly. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at Ms. Johnson.

Ms. Johnson laughed in a way that wasn't happy, which was scary.

"Sarcasm? Oh no, Carol. How could I ever use sarcasm when talking to you? The Warden. My boss! Why, that would just be plain disrespectful!"

"Uh…. guys?"

Both women turned their attention to the 14 girls that had been witnessing all of this.

Ms. Donovan was the first to speak. "Right! The lizards."

Ms. Johnson sighed exasperatedly. "For the umpteenth time: There were no yellow spotted lizards or scorpions! Carol-

For the hundredth time that night, someone had interrupted Ms. Johnson. A group of girls from Cabin A and their counselor came running towards Ms. Donovan's cabin. The girls shoved and pushed the others out of the way to get to Ms. Donovan. One girl with black hair pushed Ace aside. Ace looked up at her and gave her a quick push. Although it was a quick push it was hard one. The almost fell to the ground but managed to keep her balance.

"Sorry about that Ace." Said the girl with black hair.

Ace rolled her eyes and watched as the girl made her way to her way up the three steps to Ms. Donovan's porch.

"Wha-

A raven-haired girl cut Ms. Donovan off. "Oh My God! There were like five yellow spotted lizards in our cabin and like-

"Scorpions!" said another girl with brown hair.

"Arachny got bit by one!" the raven-haired girl exclaimed.

"Yeah she even tried to touch it!" said another girl.

"The Lunatic!" someone called out.

"She's crazy! Who the hell would try to touch scorpion?" someone else called out.

"Obviously a crazy person!"

The girls were all talking at once that Ms. Donovan couldn't understand what they were all saying. She then put her hands to her hips and took a deep breath.

"Alright! That is enough! Everyone stop talking!" she yelled.

The girls immediately stopped talking and brought their attention to her.

"Now, where's Tiffany, Elizabeth?"

The raven-haired girl pointed to a short pale girl with dark brown hair standing next to the group of girls of D cabin and E cabin. She had a swollen finger, but for some reason she didn't seem to mind. She just stood there very calmly.

Ms. Donovan sighed. This wasn't the first time.

"Come here Tiffany."

Tiffany quietly walked over to Ms. Donovan.

"Tiffany, how many times have I told you not to touch any scorpions or tarantulas?"

Arachny shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. Like three times?"

"Ms. Donovan slowly nodded her head. "Alright and this is-

"The fourth time?"

"Right!"

"Soooo…?"

"So I am pretty sure that you would learn by now. And you should've learned the first time. The second, and the third!"

"But I don't mind getting bit by a scorpion or a tarantula. See?" Arachny held up her finger so Ms. Donovan could see it

"Tiffany, for Christ's sake you're hurt! Look! You're finger's swollen!" Ms. Donovan yelled

"I know! Isn't it so cool?" Arachny exclaimed.

"Tiffany…. we'll have this talk later." Said Ms. Donovan. "Can you please take Tiffany to Ms. Morgan?"

"'K" said Elizabeth. She and Arachny walked down the three steps and made their way through the crowd of girls in front of the cabin.

"Okay! That's taken care of!" Ms. Donovan turned to the girls of Cabin A. "So… you all saw a yellow spotted lizards and scorpions in your cabins?"

The girls nodded their heads.

"And you girls decided to come here this late?" Ms. Johnson asked.

The girls looked at her with questionable looks on their faces. They had no idea what she was talking about.

"Sally-

"Think about it, Carol! All of the girls are supposed to be in their cabins at precisely eight o' clock-

"What is your point?" Ms. Donovan said impatiently.

"My point is that these girls were supposed to come here the same time the girls did! But they didn't! Meaning they weren't in their cabins!"

"This really isn't something to get all worked up about, Sally. Seriously! And if you really think that that is an important matter, well you can talk to the girls _after_ all of this. Okay?" Said Ms. Donovan

Ms. Johnson crossed her arms and gave the girls a sour look.

"Okay!"

"Good!" said Ms. Donovan. She looked at the girls in front of her and then looked at the other group of girls in front of her cabin. She then thought for a moment. No one spoke as Ms. Donovan tried to find a solution to this problem.

"Well…. the only thing left to do is to call the Texas Attorney General." She said.

So what did you think! Like it? Hate it? Tell me in your reviews. Oh! And if you did hate it please don't go and say something like "THAT STORY SUCKS!" or "UR WRITING SUCKS!" Shit like that, you know? Cause that kind of criticism IS NOT going to help me. So if you didn't like it, just use some CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM (I used a big word! ) Don't be a **cough** bitch **cough** and be mean. AND REMEMBER….

HAVE A NICE DAY!


End file.
